Andromeda Malfoy and the Box of Pandora
by JennWho12
Summary: There is something stirring in the Wizarding World and the Minister of Magic chooses to hide it from the public eye. But when people begin disappearing, the Ministry has no choice but to investigate further. It seems that Andromeda Malfoy is already two steps ahead of them, though, when she, the two Potter boys, a Weasley, and her twin brother take matters into their own hands.
1. A Council is in Session

_A council was in session._

_Caspar Prezlocki sat in the center of the oval shaped table, a mallet in his hand. The newly appointed Minister of Magic rubbed his temples as he looked around the table. Aurors and Ministry advisers sat around the table. He could easily spot out Harry Potter and Ron and Hermione Weasley, who were whispering to one another worriedly. Around them, the rest made talk excitedly._

_Prezlocki sighed as he brought the mallet down. The talk continued. He repeated it. Still nothing. He groaned inwardly as he banged the mallet against the table, missing the platform. It was silent and he could feel heat rising from his neck._

_Prezlocki cleared his throat. "We are gathered today to receive some very, very interesting news." Talk erupted once again. "Ahem." It quieted down._

_"Oi! Can we get on with it?"_

_Caspar pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing. "As you all know, disappearances throughout the Wizarding World have been occurring. We`ve been able to keep it hidden from the public for as long as we could, but something…peculiar…has been found at the site where the first victim had been last."_

_Everyone leaned forwards, as whispers could be heard. Harry Potter`s glasses clad face stared at the Minister._

_"It was almost…prophetic looking, if you will. Take a look at this," Prezlocki said. He conjured a picture, multiplying and sending it flying around the oval table. Gasps erupted._

_Harry Potter stared down at the wizard photo. It was of a drawing on a wall, that moved._

_A box lay in the middle of the battlefield, as people fought around it. Then, in the distance, you could see a serpent like creature, which reminded him of the Basilisk. And then, there was the disturbing sight of a person on top of it, riding it._

_And then there was a girl._

_A girl holding a sword, waving it at the Basilisk, hair wildly swooshing around her was in the distance in the photo. Harry exchanged a glance with Hermione and Ron and knew they were thinking the same thing._

_Who was that girl?_

* * *

_Miles and miles away, Andromeda Malfoy jerked awake from a nightmare._

_Of her fighting a serpent._


	2. Stuck with You and Only You

Andie quietly removed the curtains from around her bed. She looked around her dormitory, that she shared with Rose Weasley, Annabelle Jackson, and Ashleigh Wronks. Andie slowly grabbed a diary that she had on her bedside table, her wand, and a cloak. She quietly opened the door, stepping out into the hallway that lead down into the Ravenclaw common room. She seated herself on the couch, staring into the darkness of the room.

_Scor, I need you. They`re back, _she wrote in the journal.

In her first year, when her and her twin brother Scorpius got sorted into different houses, her father got them two journals. He failed to mention, though, that it was a journal they were to use to communicate with. Whatever you wrote in the journal also appeared in the other journal. Andie only found this out when Scorpius began to tease her about how "cute" she thought Fred Weasley was.

She heard the faint scratching on the parchment. "Lumos." The tip of her wand lit up and she read the parchment.

_Meet me in the Astronomy tower, _Scorpius had written back. Andie wrapped her cloak around herself as she stood up, taking the journal with her. She quietly exited out of the common room, trying as hard as she could not to wake the portrait. She took a passageway that she and Scorpius had found in their third year at Hogwarts, which lead straight to the Astronomy tower.

She sighed, relieved, when she saw Scor sitting, watching the stars.

Andie was very, very close to her twin. She couldn`t remember a time before Hogwarts that they`d ever been separated. At home, the two shared everything that a female and male set of twins could share. They told each other everything and anything and had absolutely no secrets from each other. They knew each other like the back of their hands.

"Are you alright?" Scorpius asked as his twin sister sat down next to him. "What was the dream about this time?"

"The same, Scor. It`s always the same," Andie answered, running a hair through her platinum blonde hair. Scorpius sighed.

"Andie, these dreams aren`t normal. You should tell somebody besides me, somebody who could help. Maybe Rose Weasley?"

Andie laughed, forgetting about her dream momentarily. "You just want an excuse to talk to her! And you are not using my recurring nightmare for one!"

"I do not!" Scorpius defended. "I really think she might be able to help!"

"Yeah, sure. _Help,_" Andie rolled her eyes. "Scorpius, you know she and her family hates both of us. They`ll just use it for something to make fun of us with."

"You don`t know that!"

"Yes I do. I live with her."

Scorpius sighed. "Out of all people I fall for, out of all the damn people…it had to be her!" Andie put her hand on Scorpius` shoulder.

"Don`t freak. She`ll come around soon, I bet," Andie said, just as she always had since Scorpius developed a crush on the Weasley in second year. Now, in fifth year, he had yet to get over her.

Scorpius sighed. "So, have you finished your potions essay?"

The two sat up talking for the rest of the night, until morning came. This was something they often did, because neither liked to go back to sleep whenever Andie had her nightmares. Andie, because she was truly frightened by them, and Scorpius because he knew they meant something. And from the way his sister described them, they didn`t mean anything good.

* * *

Andie quietly made her way from the common room into her dormitory. Whilst trying to successfully get into her bed without her other roommates noticing, she tripped over a tie and went fumbling towards the ground. And, just to add to her great amount of luck, Rose Weasley shot up.

She rubbed at her eyes, before focusing them on Andie. A glare was suddenly set across her normally pretty and sweet face. Andie usually could understand why Scorpius fancied her, until she opened her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rose hissed. Andie gathered herself off the ground, muttering curses at her clumsiness. "Well Malfoy?" Andie tried to politely disregard how Rose had said her name with such disgust.

"Um, just getting ready," Andie lied, not meeting Rose`s eyes.

"At five thirty in the bloody morning?"

"Ravenclaw, remember? Early bird gets the worm. I need to get some studying done." For a minute, Andie could swear the ends of Rose`s mouth twitched. Probably because it reminded her of something her best friend Ashleigh Wronks would say.

Rose got out of bed, stretching. She yawned loudly. Ignoring Andie, she began to get ready herself. Andie turned and copied her actions, grabbing her uniform and her cloak and walking into the bathroom. Andie quickly changed into her clothes, then looked at herself in the mirror. She stared at her platinum blonde, long locks of hair and sighed. Her vibrant blue eyes peeled away from her reflection and back to her getting ready. Braiding her hair to the side, she sighed once more, before exiting the bathroom.

"Took you long enough," Rose sent a nasty look towards Andie before stepping in the bathroom herself.

Andie plopped down onto her bed.

* * *

Scorpius was sitting in the common room, before picking up the journal.

_Hey, you all right? I didn`t get to ask before you left. _He scribbled down the words quickly, before stuffing his pocket sized, red and gold journal into his cloak pocket. He was already fully dressed, just sitting in the common room until six o`clock came and he thought it suitable to go down to the Great Hall.

_I`m okay. Just spooked as always. What time are you going down to the Great Hall? _The words appeared magically onto the parchment. He got out his quill, ready to reply, but then he felt the journal snatched out of his hands.

"Malfoy, is this a diary?"

Scorpius` eyes narrowed, as he eyed the bane of his existence. James Sirius Potter. Flanking his sides were Fred Weasley and Lysander Scamander.

"No, give it back," Scorpius growled as he tried to grab it back.

"No," James barked. "Have you been having conversations with yourself, Malfoy?" James was flipping through the pages, through past conversations between himself and his sister. Glaring menacingly at the Potter boy, Scorpius practically growled.

"No."

"'Scor, please come meet me down in the Astronomy tower. I`m scared.'" James laughed. "Who`ve you been meeting in the Astronomy tower, _Scor? _More importantly, who would want to meet you?"

Scorpius finally snatched the journal out of James` hands, his blue eyes dancing dangerously. "None of your business."

"Come on, Malfoy. Just tell us who you`re girlfriend is. And why she`s so _scared. _Sounds like a baby. Is she a Hufflepuff?"

Scorpius gritted his teeth and turned around, walking away.

Ever since Scorpius and Andie had entered Hogwarts in their first year, the Potter-Weasley clan _hated _them. Every single one of them. Well, there was still doubt. Some of them just didn`t acknowledge their existence. Like Albus Potter. He was Scorpius` potions partner in third year, but never spoke to him unless he had to.

Scorpius leaned on a wall, a few corridors from the Gryffindor common room. Scorpius had honestly thought when he was sorted into Gryffindor that people might look at him and his sister differently. He could remember James` exact words.

_"Just because you`re in Gryffindor doesn`t mean anything. Look at Peter Pettigrew. He was still a bloody terrible person, wasn`t he?"_

He sighed.

_Scor, I`m heading to the Great Hall. Meet me as soon as you can? _Andie`s sloppy, but sort of elegant looking sprawled across the parchment. Scor was already up, practically running towards the Great Hall.

He walked in and saw Andie waiting there patiently, slowly piling her plate with food. Andie saw him and sighed relieved. The whole entire hall was almost empty, except for a group of Hufflepuffs, a couple Grffyindors, and Rose Weasley.

Andie smiled up at him when he walked over. He noticed bags under her eyes, but it was not so noticeable after she obviously concealed it with magic. You wouldn`t know they were there without it. Andie watched as Scorpius sat down.

"Look, Scor. There`s Rose," Andie stage whispered, nodding her head at the young redhead sitting all the way at the other end of the table, reading a book. "Want to go consult her about my nightmares?"

Scor chuckled. "Shut up, Andromeda."

"Full names? Alright then, Scorpius Hyperion."

Andie laughed as her brother glared at her for using his completely terrible middle name. He growled. "What were mum and dad even thinking when they named me?"

"Obviously thinking that you were going to be some sort of super villain," Andie burst out into a fit of laughter, clutching her stomach. Scorpius glared at her. "Hyperion. Scorpius Hyperion!" Scorpius chuckled.

"Andromeda Aries. That sounds like a queen."

"Merlin, have the names in our family all been as dumb as ours?" Andie grinned. Scorpius shrugged, stealing a piece of bacon off Andie`s plate.

"Well there was Great Uncle Orion. And Lucius."

"_Luscious_."

With that, the two burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. Down the table, they could see Rose Weasley glancing at them every now and then, and then turning away quickly.

Most of the time, Andie and Scorpius were all the other had. Between most of the school hating them and the other half just not acknowledging them, they didn`t have much of a choice. But when it all came down to it, neither would want to be stuck with anybody else.

* * *

**Yeah not so much action in this chapter. This was more of a filler. I thought I`d use this chapter to show some of the closeness between Scor and Andie. And the problems they have! Anyways, thanks for reading. It`s very appreciated!**

**-JennWho12**


	3. An Odd Conversation

My books tumbled out of my arms for about the fifth time that day. I huffed, annoyed, as I bent down to gather them. Were people purposely bumping into me, or were they just idiots who had no coordination?

Beside me, Declan Allen was rolling his eyes. Dec was the only friend Scor and I had. Not only had he been friends with us since first year, but also we had known of Dec`s family since we were born practically. The Allen family was famous for having every single one of it`s members be in Slytherin since ever. Dec was the first. And, to add further anger and disdain to the mix Dec had already created, he was sorted into Hufflepuff; the worst place for an Allen, _apparently_, to be.

So, Dec was the black sheep of his family, along with Scor and I. Well, mostly Scor. Dad didn`t take too badly to Scor being in Gryffindor, just was a little put down that his boy wasn`t a snake, but Grandpa Lucius…He was livid.

Let`s just say that Dad isn`t in contact with Grandpa Lucius anymore.

"Ignore them, Andie," Dec said as he grabbed a few of my books, piling on top of his already big stack. "They`re all just idiots."

"So they`re all doing this on purpose?" I asked, even though I knew very well they were. Dec seemed to sense I did too, because he didn`t answer. "Will you meet Scor and I at the Black Lake after in an hour or so?"

"Why not now? I see Scor right there. We can just head down now."

"I`ve got to head to the library to study," I said. A smirk appeared across Dec`s tanned face.

"Ravenclaws," he scoffed jokingly. I pushed his shoulder softly before turning to walk down another corridor, straight to library.

I sat down in the far corner, away from prying eyes and people who would want to bother me. What I didn`t notice was somebody just a few feet away.

I heard a noise, like a trying-not-to-cry-but-obviously-unsuccessful sort of noise. I turned my head turned the noise, following it where it lead me and I was suddenly a bookcase away from the sound. I moved two books aside for a better look and felt my face drop when I saw whom it was.

Lily Potter was a third year Gryffindor, the youngest and the only female Potter at Hogwarts. She was gorgeous, even at just 12. She had beautiful long red hair that she always kept down and was fierce and feisty. She was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and was, to me, the nicest Potter. I mean, she was all right. She didn`t try and ruin Scor`s and my life every chance she got…

I tried to ignore her cries. But, I couldn`t. I may be a Malfoy, but I`m neither evil nor heartless. I couldn`t just sit there and study while she blubbered in a corner. And I don`t know how many times I had cried before and wished that somebody, even the person I hated the most would have sufficed, would ask me what`s wrong and help me. So, I got weak.

Doing the worst and definitely most self-destructive thing I could do, I walked around to the spot she was, and sat down crisscrossed next to her.

"Um, hello," I said awkwardly.

"Malfoy?" She sniffed. "What are you doing here?"

"I sort of heard you crying."

"Right. Sorry, I`ll be quieter," Lily mumbled. I felt sympathy growing in me.

"No, no… I just, um…I wanted to see if you`re…a-alright?" I stammered. Wow. Look at me, a fifth year, nervous about speaking to a third year. "I mean, if you don`t mind?"

Lily swiped at her eyes. "Aren`t you supposed to hate me? Why do you care?"

"Who said I hated you?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Um, it`s practically a rule for Weasleys and Malfoys to despise each other. I`m a Weasley/Potter, which is even worse," Lily scoffed.

I shrugged. "It may have been a rule for my parents, my grandparents, your parents, and your grandparents, but it isn`t one of my rules."

"It`s definitely one of James and Al`s rules. They tell me to steer clear of you and your brother at all costs," she admitted.

"I`m not very surprised," I said dryly. "They`re right gits, your brothers. No offense, of course."

She hesitated before replying. "Yeah, I guess you`re right. But, I mean, we all assume you two are terrible. We sort of got the idea when we were younger from the way our parents described Malfoys."

I laughed. "Funny. Our dad told us stories about how amazing your parents are."

Lily turned to me, a shocked look on her face. "But Dad said Mr. Malfoy hated him, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione! Why would he do that?"

"Sort of a personal family story. Maybe one day you`ll know," I replied. "But there`s also the fact that your dad sort of saved him from a burning Room of Requirement. He was sort of grateful for that."

"You sure you can`t tell me?" Lily asked. "I`m sure Dad would love to know that Mr. Malfoy`s been saying very good things about him."

I shook my head, chuckling. "Nope. One day, Lily. One day."

"Sigh."

I laughed. Then I looked at the redhead. "If you don`t mind me asking, why were you crying?"

Lily blushed. "I-it`s nothing."

"Obviously something."

"It`s really stupid."

"Obviously not to you."

"You`ll laugh at me."

"Or not."

Lily sighed, and then smirked. "Maybe I`ll tell you, one day."

"That`s cold," I said, chuckling.

Lily stood up, and so did I. "Thanks, Mal—Andromeda."

"You`re welcome. Anytime," I said, smiling slightly. "And it`s Andie."

"Alright. Thanks, Andie," Lily smiled, before walking off. Hm. I actually had a civil conversation with a Potter. That`s new.

As soon as she left, I went back to where I was sitting. I cracked open my books and began studying.

That is, until I heard a faint scratching noise.

I checked my journal, in case Scor had written. He didn`t. I shouldn`t have been so bothered by the noise, but I was. So, when it became too much, I gathered my things and ran out of the library.

* * *

**[EDITED]**

**Yes, the Lily and Andie scene and the scratching might look really random and unimportant, but just wait. It`s both really significant and relevant. Thanks for reading! Reviews, perhaps?**

**-JennWho12**


	4. And Weve Got a Problem

My knees were pulled up to my chest, and I was breathing in and out soundly, trying to calm myself down. The curtains were drawn around me. It was about five in the morning and I was trying so hard not to find my journal and get Scor. Why wasn`t I? Because Scorpius hasn`t slept in almost four days, because of me.

I was shaking uncontrollably. Really, the dream itself wasn`t so scary to me. But the thought of battle and blood and death…those factors were controlling my mind and making me have a nervous breakdown every time I woke up from those damn dreams. Why was I having them? Will I ever stop?

I took in a sharp breath. Then I squeezed my eyes shut, tears freefalling out of my eyes.

Suddenly, the curtains were pulled back.

Rose was standing there, a confused and odd look on her face. She took one look at my face and her eyebrows shot up.

"What`s up with you?"

"Why do you care?" I said back, bitterly. Usually, I was never one to pick fights. Especially when the person was just trying to (sort of, not really) help.

"Because, I`m trying to sleep and you woke me up with your crying," Rose hissed. Then I sniffed and her face softened. "Okay, I can`t stand it when people cry. Anyone."

I laughed a bit as I wiped tears away. "So if Voldemort showed up on your doorstep crying, would you ask him what`s wrong?"

Rose smirked. "That`s different. But what`s wrong?"

I thought for a moment.

Scor said Rose might be able to help. Rose Weasley was the top of our year. She was the brightest witch at our school, probably. If anybody could help me, it`d probably be her. She could figure it out and help me find a way to stop it.

But…would she?

If you haven`t noticed by now, Rose hates me.

Why would she help me?

"Do you really care?" I asked, my voice cracking. Rose hesitated, and then nodded slowly. I sighed. "It`s nothing. Just something personal."

"Tell me."

"No, why?"

"It will make you feel better!"

"Um, how?"

"Talking about your problems generally helps."

"I`m pretty sure you know my main problems."

"Okay, yeah, let`s just put that behind us for the moment, now what`s wrong?"

"Things."

"Are you trying to make me weasel it out of you? I`m a Weasley and a Ravenclaw. I will do just that."

At that, I burst out laughing. A smile spread across Rose`s face, and suddenly she was laughing too.

"Why are we laughing?" Rose asked, giggling.

"I don`t know!" I replied.

We laughed for a few more seconds then it died down.

"Lily told me and Roxanne what you did," Rose said when we got silent. "It was nice of you to help her out. And it was pretty amusing to see James and Al get hexed." She cracked a smile.

Hold on.

Did Rose Weasley…just smile at a Malfoy?

"I bet it was," I agreed, smiling back. Then I sat up. "Well, I`m going to start getting ready."

"Alright," Rose said, getting up also. "And Andie? I-if I may call you that?"

"Yes?"

"I still haven`t forgotten about earlier. Don`t think I won`t find out."

* * *

"…Scor, can you believe this?" I squeaked. I had just told him of both my encounters with Lily and Rose. He was staring at me with his mouth gaped open. Dec was sitting next to him, trying to process the information.

"R-Rose Weasley…talked to…you?" Scorpius said slowly. I face-palmed.

"I just told you that a Potter and a Weasley are starting to accept us, and that`s all you gather?"

"I`m in bloody love with the girl! Of course it`s all I gather!"

"Hold on, _in love_?" Dec interrupted, waving a hand. "When did you come to that revelation?"

"D-did I say in love? I meant—"

"In love? In love with what?" Someone asked from behind us. "And more importantly, what would ever be in love with you?"

Scor and Dec groaned. I turned and glared. James and Albus Potter were now standing behind us. James had the famous Potter smirk on his face and Albus was standing there, a rueful expression on his face. Albus was grabbing James` arm, as if trying to drag him away. His emerald eyes connected with my vibrant blue ones. I quickly adverted them, turning back to glare at James.

"Give it a rest, Potter," Dec groaned.

"And miss out on my favorite part of the day? Never."

Scor stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, I do, actually," James said. Then he turned to me, smirking slightly. "So you told Lily about Davies and all the other boys?"

"She was wondering why boys don`t like her. Thought she was ugly. I had to tell her," I practically defended. James rolled his eyes.

"Well, she hexed me and Al. Turns out she knows quite a lot of jinxes and hexes," James said, almost proudly.

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"Nothing," Albus hissed, trying to pull James away. "James is just being stupid."

"No, I`m not," James said, narrowing his eyes at his little brother. He turned back to me. "I just wanted to know what gave you the right to talk to my little sister and try and comfort her."

"Nothing. But wouldn`t you try and comfort a crying person, even if that person didn`t particularly like you?"

James scoffed. "Probably _not_. That person doesn`t like me for a reason and I don`t need to give them anymore."

"You won`t be giving them any more reasons, you`d just be helping out a person in need," I retorted. James` smirk turned into a sort of…smile/smirk.

"You know, you`re _sort of_ alright, Malfoy."

I could hear Declan choking on air besides me. I turned to him, a concerned look on my face as I pat his back hard. He didn`t seem to appreciate it that much.

"I can see why Al-"

"_James!_"

We all turned and looked where the shriek had come from. Rose was standing a distance away, a completely livid look on her face. Her hair…it was…_Malfoy blonde?_ James gulped.

"You didn`t!" Albus said, turning to James, a horrified look on his face.

"She was sleeping right there! I couldn`t help it!" He squeaked. Then, James turned and started running.

I felt a hand slip into mine. I knew it was Dec`s, because Scorpius was way too busy staring at Rose with hearts in his eyes. We both started laughing. The three of us grabbed our things and got up.

"Wait!" I turned and looked at Albus. He smiled crookedly. "Thanks for…helping Lily and all, Mal-_Andromeda._"

I took a breath. "It`s Andie." Albus smiled, almost…fondly.

"Andie."

I felt a tug at my hand and saw Declan. I waved to Albus and then we all walked off.

* * *

"The Weasley-Potters are all suddenly interested in us."

"I helped their sister out. It`s natural."

"Andie, I`m pretty sure Dominique Weasley just waved at me. I don`t think just helping out their sister fixed that problem."

"Oh hush, Hyperion."

Scor groaned. "Can we just forget that`s my middle name?"

"Not likely, mate," Dec laughed. I threw my arms around Scor`s neck, jumping on his back.

"Giddy up, Hyperion."

"Did you finish your potions essay, _Hyperion_?" Dec added.

"Why? So you can copy it, _Leslie_?"

I burst out laughing. "Dec, your middle name is Leslie?" His ears went pink.

"Declan Leslie Allen," Scor said. "That`s an unfortunate name."

"Oh shut up," Declan hissed.

"_Mr. Malfoy! Miss Malfoy_!"

Scor and I turned to where Professor Sprout was walking towards us. A rueful look was on her face. She sighed.

"The Headmaster needs to see you. The password is Nigellus. Do hurry, dearies."

As Sprout walked off, Scor and I shared identical odd glances.

"We`ll see you at dinner, Leslie," Scor said as we began to walk in the direction of Professor Flitwick`s office.

"Nigellus," Scor and I said simultaneously as we came to Flitwick`s office. We walked all the way up. Scor knocked on the door before it opened.

"Professor Flitwick? You wanted to see us?" Scor said as we walked in. I felt my eyebrows rise when I saw James, Albus, and Lily sitting in front of Flitwick`s desk. Flitwick nodded.

"Mr. and Miss Malfoy, please take a seat," Flitwick said. He gestured to the empty two seats. Scor and I sat. Flitwick sighed, almost sadly. "I regret to have to be the one to tell you this horrid news."

The five of us all shared questioning glances, wondering why the other was there.

"A while back, Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Draco Malfoy have gone missing. The two were heading to the Ministry for work, but never made it there. Mr. Malfoy disappeared before Mr. Potter. Both of your mothers kept this information from you, both certain the two would turn up before long," Flitwick said.

I felt Scor take my hand. I had completely frozen. I felt a hand slip into my other one, and I saw Lily, squeezing the life out of my hand. I allowed her to, because she really needed it.

"How long? How long since they…disappeared?" Scor asked, his voice shaking.

"It had been four weeks since Mr. Malfoy disappeared. Your mother has had Aurors looking for him. It has been about two weeks since Mr. Potter."

Scor gave my hand a squeeze.

"Flitwick! I have things to discuss and something to give!"

The five of us turned to the fireplace, where the Minister of Magic had just stumbled. Caspar Prezlocki had been appointed Minister of Magic at just twenty-five years old. He had been one of Kingsley Shacklebolt`s main advisors when he was in office. Prezlocki looked quite anxious and flustered. He took one look at the five of us sitting in front of the desk, and sent us a sorrowful look. I immediately noticed the piece of parchment in his right hand.

"I am quite sorry for your loss-"

"Nobody is lost, yet. My dad is still out there alive. You`ll see," James hissed fiercely. Prezlocki seemed to consider this, then turned to Flitwick.

"I must speak to you in private. If you do not mind, children," Prezlocki said. What else could be more important than finding out the details of our fathers` disappearance? I took one look at James and Albus and could tell both were thinking the same thing. As the five of us stood up, I stared at the parchment, then grabbed Scor`s arm quickly and walked faster.

"What are you doing?" Scor whispered. I didn`t answer him, just kept walking. Once the five of us exited the office, and were in the corridor outside the office. Lily kept walking, as if ignoring all of us, while Albus grabbed James` hands and mine. I took Scor`s and pulled him with us. We hid in a corner outside of the office, waiting for them to exit.

"What the bloody hell could they be talking about?" Scor asked. We all shrugged. Well, as well as you could shrug while pressed up against two other fourteen year olds and a fifteen year old.

"Prezlocki didn`t seem too sorry," Albus said, an angry expression on his face. That was pretty unsettling, considering Albus Potter never showed emotion and was almost never angry.

James huffed. "Whatever they`re talking about, Prezlocki seemed pretty damn anxious about it."

"It`s about the disappearances, I`m sure," I whispered. The three nodded. "But why the hell couldn`t they say it in front of us?"

"Maybe another disappearance?" Albus guessed. "Or…maybe…they found something…" The color drained from Albus` face. "James…what if…what if Dad is—"

"Shut up, Al," James growled. "Don`t think like that. Dad is Harry God damn Potter. He is alive and well and fighting his way."

Scor and I shared looks. We had a silent conversation. I knew Scor was worried about Dad. Throughout our fifteen years of life, we noticed that Dad was not really a Gryffindor. He could be, in times of desperation, but other than that…he needed us.

I pressed my ear against the cold stonewall. Then, the doors to Flitwick`s office suddenly opened.

Flitwick seemed to storm out. I pressed into Albus, who pressed into Scor and James. Then, when we heard the doors close below, I immediately jumped out of the corner and ran into the office.

"We have to find whatever Prezlocki have Flitwick," I said. I ran over to the desk and searched all over it. Scor was opening drawers and James and Albus took it upon themselves to search the bookcases.

Then, Scor breathed in a sharp breath.

"What is it?" I asked, practically tackling him to the ground. James and Albus ran over to us. I saw Scorpius holding the parchment.

"Andie, wait—"

I grabbed the parchment out of his hand and flattened it. Biting my lip, I noticed it was a wizard photo. Then my eyes focused on it.

I stared at it, horrified.

"What?" Albus demanded. "What`s wrong?"

My dream.

My dream was on the photograph.

I could feel myself shaking.

* * *

**There`s that dream again. And Harry and Draco have gone missing! What could have happened? Reviews would be appreciated! Thank you for reading.**

**-JennWho12**


	5. Scors Silence and Andies Temper

**I edited Chapter Two, so if haven`t already, you might want to reread it! And I edited a few bits of Chapter three also, but it`s not really mandatory for you guys to read that if you don`t want to. **

**ONWARD TO THE STORY**

**And, oh yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that J.K Rowling has created. All rights to her.**

* * *

"Bloody hell," Albus whispered, staring at the photograph that I had just dropped. James snatched it and his eyes widened slightly. "What in the name of Merlin is this?

Scor immediately wrapped his arms around me, sensing my panic.

"Scorpius, do you realize what this means," I said, my voice bordering on hysterical. "Do you?"

"Hold on," James interrupted. "You know what this is?"

"Oh my God," I whispered, taking another look at it. "Scor…it looks just like it…"

Albus grabbed my hand. "What does it look like?"

I buried my head in Scor`s chest, breathing in shakily. "It`s too much, Scorpius."

"What the hell is this, Andromeda? We`re in this together! Both of our dads were taken! We need to know what you know!" James yelled.

"Every night, since the middle of third year, Andie has been having nightmares. They`re not just any normal nightmares," Scor paused," They`re of this. They make her crazy. She hasn`t slept one night without them. I found out at the end of third year, when I confronted her. She hadn`t been sleeping and it was worrying me."

"So you`re saying…you saw this?" Albus asked, his mouth gaping.

"In my dreams," I whispered, my eyes shut tightly. Maybe if I closed them for a little bit, all of this would go away…this would just be a dream…

Suddenly, we heard the door downstairs open. We all shared panicked looks. James immediately cast the disillusion charm over him, Albus, and Scor. I had moved and he missed me. Panicking and forgetting how to do any charms or spells that could help, I dived under Flitwick`s desk, pulling my knees to my chest in the fetal position.

"We`ve got no choice, he said," Flitwick shouted as he walked into his office.

"Filius, you can`t be saying that the Ministry would just not take action like that!" I heard Professor Sprout say.

"Prezlocki said that they`ve got other things to get under control. They said something is going wrong and they need to fix it. They can`t spend time saving the Head Auror and the Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, apparently!"

"Then how will Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy be saved?"

"Prezlocki thinks that Harry will somehow save himself and Draco again. Says 'he`s the Boy Who Lived, Filius! He`ll figure it out!'" Filius sounded outraged. I could understand it. I heard him grab the photograph. "Let`s go, Pomona. We have to meet with the other Professors."

As the door shut, I jumped out of my hiding spot and James uncast the charm.

"Can you believe this?" James and Scor roared.

"They aren`t even willing to help!" Albus was pacing, his face red and his green eyes wild. His already unruly hair was becoming even messier because of the way he was raking his hand through it. "They can`t even spare a few Aurors!"

I sighed shakily. "Let`s just…let`s just go."

* * *

After what happened in Flitwick`s office, the Potters, Scor, and I made it an unofficial and silent agreement to stay the hell away from each other.

The five of us were excused from classes for the next day. Scor and I spent most of the day either curled up in the Ravenclaw common room (I just plain out refused to go to the Gryffindor one because I knew that James and Albus would be there) or down at the Black Lake where we would just sit in silence.

"Do you think he`s alright?" I had blurted out. We were sitting in the library, in a dark spot where we knew nobody would find us. "Dad? Do you think he`s okay?"

Scorpius stayed silent. For as long as I could remember, Scor had channeled his emotions (sadness, excitement, anger, etc.) into silence. One of the most memorable moments when this had happened was probably when Mum had gotten really sick in our second year. She had recovered (obviously), but nobody expected her to. Scorpius was really close to our mum, so he was naturally going insane. But, he didn`t tell anyone, nor did anybody realize it. He was just…quiet.

"Andie?" Scor said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I have no idea."

"D-do you think he was…do you think somebody…took him?"

Unlike Scorpius, I very much voiced my emotions. When I was angry, I explained what I was angry about. When I was happy, I made it known. When I was excited, I practically bounced off the walls and sang with joy. And when I was sad, I cried. And that does not make me a crybaby. I rarely ever cry, because I was rarely really sad, for your information.

Scorpius sighed. "We shouldn`t be thinking about this right now. We should be distracting ourselves."

And then I got angry.

And as I said, when I got angry…I explained what I was angry about.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Why in the name of Merlin`s saggy breasts should we _distract _ourselves? I realize that you handle things a different way that I do, but you don`t realize that this is serious. This is our father`s _life. _This is Harry sodding Potter`s _life,_" I hissed. "And if we distract ourselves, who the hell else is going to worry themselves over the edge? You know Mum is probably trying to bury herself in her work right now. You know the Ministry isn`t doing a bloody thing for them. If anything, we should be out there, not distracting ourselves, but trying to save them. Bloody hell, Scorpius…aren`t you supposed to be a Gryffindor?"

As soon as I said it, I felt terrible.

Scorpius wouldn`t meet my eyes, but I could see a dark look casting over his icy blue ones. He looked completely calm, but I knew him better. He was livid on the inside.

I picked up my things and stormed away.

* * *

**Thank you to the people who reviewed. I was really happy to see that I got some reviews. Thanks to scoroseal and Brown-Eyed-Marauderette (:**

**Thanks for reading, everybody!**

**-JennWho12**


End file.
